This invention relates to an instrument console guard for industrial equipment and the like, and more particularly, to a panel cover that is mounted on swing links of different lengths to provide differential pivoting of the guard between a closed, operative position overlying the operator's console and an open, inoperative position.
Industrial equipment, such as off-the-road earth-working vehicles, often have an open operator's compartment which is subject to vandalism when the vehicle is left unattended at the job site or when parked in remote areas between working periods. Frequently, incidents of vandalism result in unauthorized operation of the vehicle or in breakage or damage of the operating gauges, controls, switches and similar instruments on the operator's console. Because proper functioning of the instruments on the console is necessary for proper operation of the vehicle, even minor damage necessitates the replacement or repair of the damaged instruments thereby rendering the vehicle inoperative and seriously reducing the productivity of the vehicle.
Instrument console guards have been developed and are often effective to protect the console when they are employed. Such guards or covers are generally effective in resisting destructive blows by rocks and other job site debris and in limiting access to the instrument console. However, many such covers are bulky and cumbersome and often cannot be operated unless the operator leaves the operator's station. Therefore, if such covers cannot conveniently be manipulated between open and closed positions, use by the operator is discouraged.
In addition, such covers do not always encourage removal of the ignition key when the vehicle is parked. Obviously, removal of the ignition key substantially discourages unauthorized use of the vehicle.
Conseqeuntly, it is evident that there is a need for a protective instrument cover which would be both convenient and functional, which would not interfere with the operator during nonuse, and which would encourage the operator to employ the cover to protect the instrument console whenever the vehicle is to be left unattended.